narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Raidō Namiashi
is a tokubetsu jōnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure who serves as an elite bodyguard to the Hokage. Background Not much is known about Raidō's background except for the fact he is an elite guard to the Hokage. During his time serving under the Fourth Hokage, he was taught the Flying Thunder God Technique.Naruto chapter 562, page 12 Personality From what has been seen of him, he is a calm and collected person even during battle. He is also described as strict and methodical in his actions. Appearance Raidō's most distinct feature is probably the wheal-like scar on his face- running across the bridge of his nose and down across the left side of his face. He has brown spiky hair, dark eyes and wears the standard attire of the Konoha shinobi complete with a forehead protector and the standard flak jacket. He also tends to wear small appendages on his hand ranging from black bandages to metal rings on his fingers.Naruto chapter 106, page 3''Naruto'' episode 63 Abilities Despite the handful of fights he has been in, Raidō has yet to be seen in extended combat. Given his status as a guard for the Hokage and that the Sound Four needed to activate the second stage of their cursed seals in order to defeat him and Genma, it is likely that he is a formidable fighter.Naruto chapter 186, page 2 It was shown that when Hidan and Kakuzu attempted to kill Kotetsu and Izumo, Raidō successfully attacked and fended off Kakuzu with a unique sword called "Kokutō", which resembles a katana with a darkened, non-reflective surface. Raidō has also shown some aptitude with Space–Time Ninjutsu as he is able to use the Flying Thunder God Technique which was taught to him by the Fourth Hokage due to their being part of the Hokage Guard Platoon. However, unlike Minato, Raidō has to use this technique in conjunction with Genma and another shinobi. Part I Chūnin Exams Arc During the final rounds of the Chūnin Exams Raidō stayed in the box seat with the Third Hokage. He keptthe Third informed about what was going on and communicated the Third's wishes to the other ninja involved with the exams. When the invasion of Konoha began, Raidō is attacked by the Sound Four, disguised as the Fourth Kazekage's bodyguards, to keep him from helping the Third Hokage. Sasuke Retrieval Arc Raidō is sent on a mission with Genma Shiranui, Iwashi Tatami, and Shizune. During a break on their way back, Raidō and Genma encountered the Sound Four. In order to beat Raidō the Sound Four had to activate level two of their cursed seals, leaving Raidō gravely injured and in need of medical attention. Shizune stabilised their conditions and took them back to Konoha for further treatment. While recuperating in the hospital, they spoke to Tsunade telling her that the Sound Four were no longer human. Part II Hidan and Kakuzu Arc Raidō appeared in Part II as a member of the Nijū Shōtai. In the anime the team scoped out a known Akatsuki bounty station where they accost an associate of the organisation. After stating that they would send him to Ibiki Morino to be interrogated, they then launched a stake-out of the area. After receiving a message from Asuma Sarutobi's group, Raidō and his group mobilised to provide back up to the team in their confrontation with two Akatsuki members. When Hidan and Kakuzu are distracted by Aoba's crows, Raidō — dressed in black — attempted a sneak attack on Kakuzu with his Kokutō in the flurry of crows. Kakuzu was however able to defend against it, but from the attack, Raidō gained valuable intelligence on Kakuzu's abilities and also gave Kotetsu and Izumo a chance to free themselves from the his grasp. He later stands with Aoba as Asuma imparts his final words to his team before dying. He then covered Asuma's face with his coat as it began to rain, stated that he had a died a death befitting a true shinobi. He is later attended Asuma's funeral with the rest of the villagers, mourning his death. Shinobi World War Arc After the start of the Fourth Shinobi World War, the Allied Shinobi Forces learnt that Akatsuki's forces will be marching through the Land of Frost. Raidō was sent there to organise the evacuation of daimyō and the other citizens of the country. Afterwards, he is tasked with guarding the daimyō in their safe house along with Genma Shiranui. While on duty, he and Raidō conversed about the daimyō and their argument over the naming of medals. Raidō stated that they're really taking it easy as such a time even coming up with the names for the medals they would hand out after the war. However, Genma told him not to make fun of them as it was their job and that without medals they wouldn't know what was honourable and what wasn't. Genma then told him that if he just stood around thinking of medals, he'd never get one and to remain alert as they were going to relocate soon. As Black Zetsu located the daimyō, he was intercepted by Mei Terumī. Raidō alongside Genma, Chōjūrō and the rest of her team arrived shortly after to back her up. After Naruto's shadow clone arrived on the battlefield and crashed into a tree after being sidestepped by Black Zetsu, Raidō exclaimed that Naruto had not changed much and still rushed into battle without thinking. While battling Black Zetsu, he marvelled at Chōjūrō and his sword Hiramekarei. He, Genma and and another shinobi later prepared to use the Flying Thunder God Technique to transport Mei to the front-lines of the battlefield as per Shikaku Nara's orders. He informed Mei that while they could use the technique, they had to do so altogether and apologised for being so packed together. As soon as Tsunade, who is marked with the seal, was transported to the battlefield, they transported Mei to the front-lines. He later stood with his team-mates behind the Kage as they confronted Madara Uchiha. As Mei and A engaged Madara in battle, the third member of the Hokage Guard Platoon prematurely anticipated his defeat, Genma however, noted the extension of damage inflicted upon the surroundings by the enemy and warns his partner to stay focused while Raidō commented that there was no way to just force their way through. Dodai then enlisted their help to go after the Kabuto-controlled Mū, who had begun to emerge from the debris. The four men then gave chase to him but their target is soon slapped away by A who was attacking Madara. As the battle between the Kage and Madara waged on, they continued to give chase to the evasive Mū. With the Impure World Reincarnation released, Raidō watched alongside his comrades as Mū was enveloped in a light of sorts before beginning to deconstruct. Trivia * "Namiashi" means "walking pace" while "Raidō" means "following blindly". * According to the databook: ** His favourite phrase is . References es:Raidō Namiashi